


the stars, they're beautiful, are they not?

by definatlynotfern



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, Snow, Temple, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definatlynotfern/pseuds/definatlynotfern
Summary: NotesHI !!!so!! this is a somewhat royalty / overall mystical Bokuaka aui'm not sure where I thought of this idea from but yeahall characters belong to Furudate so all rights to them.on some of the chapters as the story progresses there will be a song title at the top these songs will somewhat set the mood for said chapter (im not sure if you can click links on here but i'll link a spotify & youtube playlist of the songs on here)idk if ill continue this yet 🚶♂️I hope you enjoy!!also this is my first time writing on ao3 so some things might be set out badly so apologies in advance  ;-;
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	the stars, they're beautiful, are they not?

'Hey, Bokuto' a voice exclaimed from a room in the small home.  
'coming!' another voice replied as the boy leapt to his feet to follow the voice.  
He stumbled into the room where his cat-like friend, Kuroo, sat.  
'I'm gonna need help with work today so you'll have to come along with me.'  
'where are we going?' the owl looking boy quizzed, Bokuto often went along to help Kuroo with his job as he had a lot of spare time.  
'the temple' Kuroo said as he continued to pack all of his work supplies into a large bag. He worked as a gardener and had been told that the gardens needed some tending too so said him and Bokuto would be set for the job.  
'THE TEMPLE!?' Bokuto exclaimed in shock, ' the temple as in the one where the Prince lives?!'  
'yes, that's the one, now stop being all panicky and hurry up getting ready, we can't be late on our first day otherwise it will give them a bad impression of us, and that’s the one thing we don’t want, you can’t forget, we're still only regular civilians.'  
'oh yes of course!' Bokuto said as he rushed to his room to change.  
'and no silly business if we do, just so happen, to run into the prince today!' Kuroo shouted to Bokuto as he laughed to himself.  
Bokuto had only seen the prince in photos, of course he had, who would've met the prince?  
He'd always earned to know what the prince truly looked like, though, as in every photo he wore a rounded wooden mask covering his whole face, all but his right eye, it was almost as if the higher right side of the mask had somehow been broken. Was he as beautiful as the few people who'd saw his face had described?  
\----------  
'hey Kuroo, aren't you quite close with one of the guy's who works for the prince?' he enquired, 'what's his name again.. kun.. ke-'  
Kuroo cut him off, 'it's Kenma, and yes, we went to high school together but we barely speak now, although it is how I got us on the job.'  
'awh sick!' Bokuto yelled a little too loudly.  
'shh Bokuto, we're almost here now you need to calm yourself, come on.' Kuroo whispered in an almost scolding tone.  
just a few moments later, the pair stood looking towards a grand entry way. Suddenly, the door began to open, slightly disturbing the two, to reveal a small person with long brown, blonde tiped, hair that had been partially tied up.  
'oh, Kuroo, took you long enough.' he said in a monotone voice.  
'nice to see you too Kenma.' Kuroo said sarcastically as him and Bokuto followed the small figure into the large entrance hall of the temple.  
'come on, follow me, i'll show you both to the gardens.' Kenma instructed, so they both did so.  
Bokuto gasped as he looked around the walls decorated top to bottom in the most gorgeous art, it was breath-taking. There were grand paintings of anything you could imagine, from gorgeous winter cherry blossoms, to ponds of bright koi fish.  
'right, just through here, you shouldn't be disturbed while you're here and i'll be back in around an hour if you need anything.'  
'Thanks Kenma.' Kuroo said with a smile pinned across his face, which Kenma did not acknowledge as he walked off.  
Bokuto stood in awe gazing at the outdoors covered from corner to corner in the most beautiful, but overgrown, vines and flowers. In the centre of the gardens was a glistering waterfall that ran into a pond of the most stunning koi fish – they were the exact ones in the painting he’d previously seen by the looks of it.  
'ah shit' Kuroo said looking up to Bokuto, snapping him back into reality, 'I've forgotten the trimmers i'll just go and ask Kenma if they have any here. Stay in the gardens and don't get into trouble, got it?'  
Bokuto hummed in agreement as Kuroo hurried off to find Kenma.  
It wasn't long later when Bokuto heard footsteps coming down the little wooden stairs that led you out of the building to the great outdoors where Bokuto stood. These footsteps were more gentle than Kuroo's but of course Bokuto didn't notice this.  
'oh hey Bokuto you were qu-'

**Author's Note:**

> i've tried editing what i've already written so far because i previously published the first one or two chapters on wattpad so i hope this isn't too badly written, anyways i hope anyone reading this is enjoying to far :)
> 
> ~ fern


End file.
